character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wisps (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
|-|White Wisp= |-|Yellow Wisp= |-|Cyan Wisp= |-|Blue Wisp= |-|Green Wisp= |-|Pink Wisp= |-|Purple Wisp= |-|Violet Wisp= |-|Orange Wisp= |-|Red Wisp= |-|Indigo Wisp= |-|Crimson Wisp= |-|Magenta Wisp= |-|Ivory Wisp= |-|Gray Wisp= |-|Black Wisp= Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Wisps Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Age: Unknown Classification: Diminutive, yet powerful alien species from Planet Wisp Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Explosion Inducement (Via Black Bomb and Red Burst), Flight (Via Crimson Eagle, Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Orange Rocket, and Violet Void), Gravity Manipulation (Via Indigo Asteroid and Violet Void), Electrokinesis (Via Ivory Lightning), Pyrokinesis (Via Red Burst), Size Manipulation (Via Purple Frenzy and Violet Void), Absorption and Black Hole Physiology (Via Purple Frenzy and Violet Void), Intangibility (Via Violet Void) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Violet allows Sonic to embody a black hole, and the Wisps' power even caused a black hole to form, and expand, nearly consuming nearby planets. This means it expanded to the lengths of a solar system) Speed: FTL (Can keep up with Sonic, and even increase his speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Survived within the black hole of their own creation completely unscathed) Stamina: Likely limitless Range: Interstellar Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Black Bomb:' The Black Wisp turns its user into a living and incredibly dense bomb. In this form they are able to induce widespread explosions by detonating themselves without causing themselves harm. *'Blue Cube:' The Blue Wisp turns its user into a perfectly shaped blue cube. When transformed into the Blue Cube, they can send out powerful shockwaves by slamming into the ground. *'Crimson Eagle:' The Crimson Wisp turns its user into a crimson-colored eagle-like figure. As the Crimson Eagle, they can achieve flight and soar through the air unhindered. *'Cyan Laser:' The Cyan Wisp turns its user into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, they gain the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing them to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, they will also bounce off of them as if they were a reflective surface. *'Green Hover:' The Green Wisp turns its user into a green hovercraft. As the Green Hover, they gain the power of flight, allowing him to fly leisurely through midair. *'Gray Quake:' The Grey Wisp turns its user into a grey iron ball with yellow eyes. As the Gray Quake, they're body density is greatly increased, making them so heavy that jumping or falling down on the ground can create destructive shockwaves. The Gray Quake also possesses wall-crawling abilities, allowing them to scale walls despite their weight in this form. *'Indigo Asteroid:' The Indigo Wisp turns its user into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, they essentially become a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. They're as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around themselves, strong enough to tear all kinds of objects to pieces and pull them into the Asteroid Ring. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants them the ability to levitate through midair. *'Ivory Lightning:' The Ivory Wisp turns its user into a living, straw-colored lightning bolt. As the Ivory Lightning, they gain the same properties as that of a real lightning bolt. Associated with this form, they can move at lightning-fast speeds and with acrobatic movements as living electricity. They also obtain electrokinetic abilities in this form, giving them the ability to either form treads of electricity that they can use to either electrocute enemies or connect themselves to targets as tethers. *'Magenta Rhythm:' The Magenta Wisp turns its user into a large magenta-colored eighth note. When in this form, they are able to bounce on air, allowing them to move through midair in semi-flight. *'Orange Rocket:' The Orange Wisp turns its user into a stubby orange rocket with six fins arranged in a regular hexagon on the rear. As the Orange Rocket, they can create a powerful jet propulsion from their back to launch themselves forward through midair at staggering speeds. *'Pink Spikes:' The Pink Wisp turns its user into a hot pink spiky ball. As the Pink Spikes, they gain long, razor-sharp and extremely durable spikes on their body. By inserting these spikes into a surface, they can stick perfectly firm to any surface, allowing them to climb up walls and along ceilings. The spikes can also be used offensively by using them to pierce opponents. When used by Sonic, it can also be used to augment the Spin Dash, making it much more powerful than normal. *'Purple Frenzy:' The Purple Wisp turns its user into a flowing purple, demonic-looking chomper that constantly gives off a dark and thick aura. As the Purple Frenzy, they gain a powerful jaw that can chew and consume any matter they bite off and add it to their own mass, allowing the Purple Frenzy to grow larger for each bite until reaching maximum size. When reaching maximum size, the Purple Frenzy also gains a suction breath that lets them suck in smaller objects not too heavy or rooted to the ground. *'Red Burst:' The Red Wisp turns its user into a red fireball that constantly gives off an aura of flames. As the Red Burst, they obtain limited pyrokinetic abilities. They can form a shield of flames around themselves that instantly incinerates anything it touches, and they can create explosions of fire by combusting into flames without inflicting harm on themselves. These explosions can be channeled to shoot themselves higher into the air or be charged up to trigger large-scale and powerful explosions that destroy nearly anything within its range. In addition, their speed increases while using Red Burst. *'Violet Void:' The Violet Wisp turns its user into a large, ghastly and smoky black orb with violet outlines. As the Violet Void, they essentially become a living black hole which can draw objects into themselves from a distance and make them vanish into a void within them. However, the user cannot drawn in objects that are too big or heavy. Because of the Violet Void's smoke-like makeup, they're granted limited intangibility, allowing them to pass through certain obstacles unharmed. As the Violet Void, they're also capable of flight through midair. Like the Purple Frenzy, the Violet Void can add the mass of the objects they draw into them, allowing their user to grow larger the more they consume until they reach maximum size. Also, the more the Violet Void increases in size, the stronger its suction ability becomes, enabling them to draw in bigger and heavier objects from greater distances. At maximum size, the Violet Void can draw in objects the size of the Frigate Skullian, a medium-sized aircraft. *'Yellow Drill:' The Yellow Wisp turns its user into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, they can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkably high speeds and can be applied underwater, allowing them to move through water like a living torpedo. *'Final Color Blaster:' The user gathers all the color Wisps around themselves, and uses their combined Hyper Go-On Energy to greatly enhance their attacks in a rainbow aura. Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 4